Un instante y te encontré
by Hina Sora
Summary: "...- Lo sé, ninguna mujer puede hacerme algo – el moreno cerró sus ojos mostrando algo de altanería...-¿Con que una chica eh?-respondió la castaña y se colocó a pocos centímetros del rostro del moreno"... Porque los instantes y los encuentros ocurren por algo. Lean please.
1. El encuentro

_Hola holaa :) _

_este es mi primer Fic de Sukka *-* lo amo (? jaja ok ya , se que no he terminado los otros pero la verdad mi inspiración se fue ._. , hice el fanfic con dedicatoria para Mii Coronel o.ó que se que ama a Sukix Sokka y porque no me puedo sacar la historia de la cabeza, espero les agrade ._

_Ahora si, a leer!_

**Disclaimer: **Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Con toda velocidad una chica con gorro rojo y gafas corría repentinamente entre las calles esquivando ágilmente con movimientos finos a las personas y los pequeños puestos que había; al parecer era perseguida por unas personas y pronto los iba dejando lejos.

Parecía divertida, disfrutaba escapar así, pues llevaba gran ventaja y lo mostraba con su gran sonrisa, más al doblar a una esquina se escondió entre uno de los callejones procurando perder de vista al par de chicos que la perseguían y una vez que se dio el hecho se quitó las gafas, la chaqueta y el sombrero que llevaba dejando ver su cabello corto de color castaño rojizo y sus ojos azules.

Pronto se dio a la caminata en dirección al norte, asegurándose de que no había ningún chico cercas de ahí.

En la misma dirección en la que al parecer se dirigía ella, a unos metros más adelante, un chico de tez morena y ojos azules caminaba en dirección contraria divagando un poco entre sus pensamientos pero se detuvo en seco admirando el mango de una katana que traía consigo.

-Ya casi llego – susurro para sí el chico.

-Se ve que es una katana muy ligera- interrumpió la chica que ahora se encontraba a un lado del ojiazul.

-¿Perdón? – el chico quedó sorprendido, ser interrumpido así y más por una desconocida lo terminó por extrañar.

-Dije que se ve que es una katana de peso muy ligero –llevó sus manos a la cintura colocando una posición de inconformidad- lo digo por el estilo del mango que tiene.

… ahm –dudó un poco el chico – lo es.

-Relájate no te hare nada –rió divertida la castaña.

El chico relajó su semblante, la calidez de su sonrisa le contagiaba su alegría, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreír junto con ella.

-Lo sé, ninguna mujer puede hacerme algo – cerró sus ojos mostrando algo de altanería.

-¿Con que una chica e?-secolocó a pocos centímetros del rostro del moreno de manera retadora.

El chico abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió de lo cercas que estaba, sin embargo se perdió unos instantes en los ojos de la chica, pues emanaban un azul intenso que a él le resultaba familiar.

-Tengo que irme– le aclaró la chica al momento en que vió que se acercaba uno de los chicos que la perseguía.

- ah? ¡¿Huyes de mi verdad?! –grito exaltado el ojiazul, pero después se quedó atentó al oír conversar al par de chicos que iban en dirección por donde ella se fué.

_- tenemos que obligarla, pero para eso hay que encontrarla- dijo uno del par de jóvenes._

_-Lo sé – afirmó uno de los chicos - Esa chica de rosa, debe ser ella- exclamo uno de los jóvenes apresurando más sus pasos._

El ojiazul se extrañó un poco pero comprendió inmediatamente que al parecer la estaban siguiendo a la extraña chica que acababa de conocer y por consiguiente caminó aprisa dando vuelta por un callejón para tomar un atajo.

-Si no hago algo la atraparán – lo dijo para sí -¿Dónde se habrá metido? –buscaba por todas partes a la chica hasta que logró verla caminando por el parque con el par de jóvenes a unos metros de ella.

-"No puedo perderlos de vista" – pensó la chica mientras miraba a los alrededores buscando una alternativa a su escapatoria.

Sin embargo no contaba con que el ojiazul les tomaría ventaja al par de jóvenes con los pasos apresurados y una vez ubicado detrás de la castaña rojiza, la abrazaría delicadamente tomándola de la cintura para así armar un dialogo fingido entre ellos.

-Te encontré amorcito – Rió de manera natural el moreno. – te dije que me esperaras en la posada para comer.

La joven de ojos azules lo miró extrañada, sin embargo logró captar el objetivo del joven, ¿Qué más daba? necesitaba una alternativa para salir y ya se le había presentado una aunque fuera embarazoso fingir.

Ah... hola amor -se detuvo para abrazarlo y así mirar de reojo si el par de jovenes se iban

-¿Ya se fueron? – preguntó el moreno aun abrazando a la chica.

Efectivamente , el par de jovenes notó que no era a quien buscaban y terminaron por darse la vuelta e irse.

– jaque mate – dijo sonrió divertida la chica – si se fueron –se echó para atrás al instante en que notó que estaba abrazando al chico - gracias.

Un ligero sonrojo se notó por parte de los dos.

-Debes de recordar que fue mi idea – exclamó con arrogancia el chico.

-Presumido…-rió con un poco de burla- ¿Cuál es tu nombre señor presumido? –preguntó con intriga la chica.

-Óyelo bien y que no se te olvide el nombre de este chico, me llamo Takeshi Sokka – aclaró el chico - ¿Cuál es el tuyo dama? –dijo agregando cortesía a su pregunta.

-Un gusto Takeshi, el mío es Aida Suki –le sonrió cálidamente.

** Fin de flash back

* * *

Y eso, fue exactamente lo que había pasado la semana pasada y que ahora tenía Sokka recordando, ansiaba ver de nuevo a Aida Suki, debía admirtirlo, como también debía admitir que su presencia lo había dejado intrigado sobre todo cuando al instante del suceso la chica tuvo que retirarse una de sus amigas la llamò con desesperaciòn por lo que inmediatamente de retirò, no sin antes decir un _hasta luego Takeshi._

- Bueno, al menos supe su nombre –dijo para si Sokka intentando consolarse.

* * *

**les gusto? :) espero que si, espero sus lindos reviews**


	2. Recordar

_Hola a todos, Ahí la llevo con la historia jajaja n_n_

_Disculpen mi demora, estoy en temporada de exámenes, asi que por eso demoraré un poco. Y sin más palabras que decir , continúen leyendo la historia._

_**Disclaimer: **Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

Su silueta femenina de 18 años se vislumbraba con los pantalones y la blusa ajustada que poseía sujetados con un cinto que llevaba en su lineada cintura, uno, dos, tres, caminaba en dirección recta con movimientos sutiles y marcados como si de una danza se tratara. Movía sus brazos rápidamente abriendo y cerrando los abanicos que traía consigo en sus manos como si fuese una extensión más de sus brazos.

Uno, dos, tres, nuevamente caminó la chica por aquel piso de madera hasta que notó que alguien la espiaba desde la puerta que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

-Te dije que me dejaras tranquila abuelo –respondió la chica repentinamente lanzando con agilidad el abanico hacia la puerta, más la persona que estaba ahí la esquivó contrarrestándola con otro abanico.

-Veo que aún sigues molesta amiga –le comentaría una chica que se acercaría con pasos juguetones hacia ella, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados con una blusa holgada amarrada en un cinto en forma de moño , su pelo era largo, castaño con una coleta en forma de trenza y sus ojos color marrón como el chocolate.

-Discúlpame Ty lee – así la llamó al momento que levantaba del suelo el abanico que hace unos segundos había lanzado.

-Descuida, las demás chicas y yo escuchamos algo de los gritos de tu abuelo – sonrió intentando animarla-vine porque las chicas están un poco preocupadas por ti.

-Estoy bien, es sólo que mi abuelo tiene que entender, no es que no quiera ser la sacerdotisa de este templo de Kyoshi, si quiero serlo, lo que me niego es seguir con la tradición de estar todo el tiempo metida aquí… –

- Te entiendo, después de todo me la paso de aquí allá – rió Ty lee

Sonrió Suki –lo sé…. llama a las demás, tenemos que empezar a entrenar.

* * *

Y despertó de golpe. Asustado, con la respiración agitada, había tenido un mal sueño, o dos diría el, ambos con dos mujeres a las cuales les llegó a guardar un cariño muy diferente pero especial, se levantó y se dispuso a lavar su rostro moreno para así despertar completamente.

-Ya no están aquí – soltó una risita por lo bajo burlándose de sí mismo – simplemente pensaba en algo lindo llamado Suki y termino por recordar un mal sueño.

-¿Mal sueño Sokka? – preguntó una chica a sus espaldas, tenía la tez morena y sus ojos azules, llevaba una canasta y al parecer acababa de llegar.

- si algo así Katara – aclaró el ojiazul -¿trajiste comida? – preguntaba curioso e ilusionado.

-Tu solo pensando en comida – Le reclamaba Katara

- oh vamos, la comida nunca falla – Reía divertido, había cambiado su expresión pues no dejaría que su hermana se preocupase, lo menos que quería era que ella también tuviera recuerdos tristes sobre su madre, quien ya no estaba. Al menos ella era una con las que había soñado.

-por cierto… me pidieron que te entregara esto – le daría una hoja en forma de rollo.

A lo cual Sokka la tomó y la comenzó a leer, mientras devoraba con gran hazaña un pan, en ella decía que se solicitaba su presencia en el templo Kyoshi con urgencia, es por ello que Sokka comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Trabajo nuevo?- pregunto intrigada la morena.

-Algo así, de escolta – comentó al momento en que portaba su uniforme azul con su respectivos protectores en los brazos y su máscara adicional.

- Te espero en la cena – le aclaró su hermana.

- llegaré – sonrió decidido y se encamino derecho al templo Kyoshi. Lo cierto era que a sus 20 años Sokka era un buen espadachín, uno de los mejores del grupo que había en la ciudad, por lo que era buscado para trabajos de escolta, guardaespaldas o caza recompensas como el resto de sus compañeros.

* * *

-solo daremos un pequeño paseo- recalcaba una de las 5 chicas uniformadas que iba caminando por el lugar.

Las 5 Jóvenes traían consigo un vestido de una chihaya y una blusa de color blanca ornamentada, con protectores en las muñecas y un cinturón de color verde pero un tono más oscuro; su rostro no lo traían al descubierto completamente, si no que estaba cubierto con un maquillaje blanco, unas sombras puntiagudas en sus parpados color rosa y sus labios pintados. Algo característico para quienes practicaban _tessenjutsu_ en el templo Kyoshi.

-si se entera el abuelo de Suki se molestará – aclaraba Ty Lee

- No lo creo – comentaba Suki – además la ceremonia ya terminó, no pasara nada si sólo damos un paseo.

Y así fue, caminaron por toda la ciudad riendo, jugueteando y observando cada uno de los puestos que había por ahí, la ciudad era tranquila, cálida, no había problemas de inseguridad por sus alrededores, al menos eso se podría notar a simple vista.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba extrañada Ty lee a Suki

- Quiero dar un paseo a solas.

-Pues –miraba la chica de la coleta hacia todos lados- no veo nada.

-¿Nada de qué? –preguntaba Suki

- Imaginé que viste al chico que la vez anterior te ayudó y ahora querías escapar con el - Rió divertida.

- ¡Claro que no! – se exaltaría un poco Suki sonrojándose – a decir verdad me había olvidado de él.

- No no, no, de el no te olvides lo tienes que recordar, tu cara se iluminó la vez anterior que hablabas de él – la abrazaría cariñosamente. – anda, ve a perderte por ahí mi líder.

-Gracias – le sonreía mientras la empujaba hacia donde estaban las demás. –Te veré luego- aclaró la castaña mientras se daba la tarea de correr hasta detenerse cercas de la entrada al bosque, ahí se sentaría en un tronco viejo que estaba a unos centímetros de un pequeño estanque observando su reflejo en el agua.

_- No no, no, de el no te olvides lo tienes que recordar, tu cara se iluminó la vez anterior que hablabas de él_- comenzaba a recordar las palabras de su amiga –Rió para sí y luego relajó su mirada.

- Sal de ahí – exigiría la chica mostrándose tranquilamente., esperando a que de entre los árboles saliera la persona que hacía rato que la estaba siguiendo y ella lo había notado.

-Tu abuelo me advirtió que te darías cuenta. – se escucharía una voz varonil de entre los árboles a lo cual Suki se levantaría del estanque y se recargaría en uno de ellos.

-Tampoco hiciste mucho esfuerzo por esconderte, pude notarlo – aclararía la castaña - ¿Te mandó a cuidarme?

- así es- respondió. El chico bajaría firmemente sin hacer el mayor ruido en un solo salto del gran árbol, a lo cual Suki giró su cabeza para verlo,.

Sólo pudo notar su atuendo azul, sus protectores en las manos, su espada y su máscara.

-Mmm… -se acercaría a él curioseando un poco- ¿espadachín verdad? – preguntaría con interés.

-Así es joven dama – se inclinaría caballerosamente en señal de respeto, para luego mirarla a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaría Suki extrañada

- Su mirada me es familiar –

-La de usted también espadachín - acaraba la castaña.

Valla sorpresa, destino, casualidad, ironía… lo cierto era que los encuentros ocurrían por algo, el espadachín que estaba frente a la castaña no era más si no que Takeshi Sokka, más ésta no le reconocía por la máscara y Sokka no reconocía a Suki por el maquillaje que llevaba consigo.

Si lo sé es absurdo que un escolta no supiera a quien cuidaría puesto que en primer lugar el abuelo solo le dió indicaciones de que era la única chica del grupo de ojos color azul y en segundo una de las reglas era que para alguien que hace ese tipo de trabajo no debía de saber el nombre de la persona para que no se estableciera ninguna clase de vínculo afectivo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaría con intriga Suki mirando al chico a los ojos…

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Si lo se, deja mucho que desear, pero son los primeros capítulos n_nU así que disculpen si aun no hay mucha interacción entre Soka y Suki.**

_sukikyoshi:_ espero ir cumpliendo a tus expectativas, gracias por tu review (:. muy lindo en verdad y si sabía a que te refieres, y pues sí se situara la historia en el Japón antiguo.

_Takeshi:_ ahí esta solo tenme paciencia .

Nos vemos!

_Hina sora _


	3. Flor

_Y seguimos …._

**Disclaimer: **Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaría con intriga Suki mirando al chico a los ojos.

Suki sabía muy bien que por más que tratara no lograría contemplar el rostro del joven debajo de su máscara, era algo característico de una de las tribus que se encontraban al norte de la ciudad.

-Sin nombre.

-¿sin nombre? –

- Es parte del protocolo – le contestó con un tono de ironía el joven mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Pues que protocolo tan reservado – la castaña soltaría una risita.

- Pues verás, no a cualquiera le damos información, mucho menos si soy uno de los mejores en mi tribu – aclararía con aires de superioridad ante la chica.

- Oh ya veo –contestaría la ojiazul dramatizando un poco su tono de voz- ¿y porque no me das una demostración?

- No, puedo pelear con chicas.

-Oh vamos, no pasará nada – sonrió divertida sacando de entre sus manos uno de sus abanicos color oro que llevaba consigo.

El moreno quedó anonado ante la reacción de la chica, para después tensar un poco su cuerpo esperando que la chica hiciera algún movimiento, después de todo estar siempre alerta era parte ya de su manera de ser.

Extendió su abanico delicadamente, su postura cambió a una de ataque apuntando hacia el joven. Sonrió con un poco de malicia, mientras que el moreno dió un paso atrás en señal de estar tomando alguna precaución a lo cual Suki con su otra mano tomó acción de jalar de las vestiduras de el moreno, atrayéndolo hacia ella para sólo depositar su abanico en el rostro del chico con un ligero golpe y después echarse a reír.

-Solo jugaba - aclaró mientras se alejaba de él riéndose y guardaba su abanico.

-Muy graciosa –le reclamaría el moreno soltando una risita.

Debía admitirlo, la chica era divertida y muy juguetona, por lo cual en cuanto observó sus facciones finas y la ternura en la que reía no dudó en acariciar levemente la cabeza de la castaña dejándola a ésta extrañada.

Pero después algo hizo un ligero click en su mente, muy dentro de sus recuerdos, alguna vez, en un tiempo no muy lejano Sokka había hecho la misma caricia a una chica de pelo blanco que llegó a conocer en su vaga vida.

-¿Sucede algo? - Suki se percató del cambio de humor del chico.

- Parece que lloverá – miró hacia el cielo el moreno. –Deberías ir a casa.

- Eso haré, si no luego el abuelo volverá a armar otro episodio de histeria.

- el sólo quiere cuidarte. -

- Lo sé, pero a veces creo que exagera.- aclararia una disgustada Suki

* * *

Ahora se encontraba arriba de un árbol, sentada, observando todo a su alrededor. No había mucho que hacer y no pensaría salir puesto que ella sabía que su abuelo le llamará a aquella escolta que hace días contrató para cada vez que saliera fuera del templo.

-Me se cuidar – musitó para sí.

-"_Las mujeres son como las flores hija_"- una voz rasposa y algo vieja vagaba en sus recuerdos, esa mañana había tenido una plática con su abuelo. _–"las tiene uno que cuidar"_

- Pero tienen espinas, así que de alguna manera se saben defenderse – diría entre dientes – le hubiera dicho eso, pero por respeto no lo hice.

De pronto recordó nuevamente a su escolta, el chico no le había desagradado del todo, sin embargo si no salía no era porque no quería que la siguiera si no porque no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

-Suki, aquí.

Llamaría una voz por debajo del árbol, a lo cual la chica giraría su mirada.

-Ah, Meilin… ¿Qué sucede? – bajaría la castaña del árbol en un salto repentino como si de malabares se tratara.

-Vino un chico al templo, es muy atractivo… vamos acompáñame – la llevaría del brazo.

- y ¿Por qué vienes por mí? – preguntaría extrañada la chica.

- Porque las demás chicas pensamos que tal vez era al que conociste, tiene los ojos azules. – indicaría la joven al momento en que se adentraban a espiar detrás de las puertas deslizables de madera.

Suki sólo sintió su corazón inquietarse, porque efectivamente, aquel chico era Takeshi Sokka acompañado de su abuelo.

-Te llamaré si surge algo Joven Takeshi – diría con voz ronca pero cálida el anciano que se encontraba frente a sus ojos

- Está bien, gracias señor – inclinaría su rostro en señal de respeto para luego salir del lugar.

- ¿y bien? – preguntaría Ty lee quien también se encontraba ahí

-...-

– Dí algo ... debe ser él por tu reacción, ¡vamos! –Ty lee jalaría de su líder quien ahora estaba anonada para llevarla por un pasillo del gran templo que la llevaría a adelantarse antes que el chico quien tranquilamente seguía caminando en dirección recta.

Al doblar en el pasillo que abría paso al pasillo en el que caminaba Sokka, Ty lee la empujaría para que diera vuelta y se adelantara pero justo en ese momento se topó con la presencia de Sokka tan repentinamente que ambos chocaron entre si haciendo que Suki perdiera el equilibrio más el moreno la tomó del brazo para que esta no callera hacia atrás.

-perdón iba tan rápido que no me di cuenta de…

Ambos abrieron los ojos, se miraron, miraron sus brazos y pegaron un grito lleno de sorpresa y nerviosismo al haberse encontrado de esa manera.

-¿Sucede algo señorita? – una voz hablaría detrás de ellos a lo cual los dos girarían la cabeza.

-Todo bien Jet –respondió Suki, lo miró con recelo al chico de cabello castaño que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

Miraría a Sokka, lo tomaría de la mano y lo jalaría hacia las afueras del templo, cerca del jardín delantero dejando atrás a Jet y sus amigas.

-¿Conoces a Jet? – preguntaría extrañado el moreno al haber notado el recelo con el que miró al chico.

Suki se detendría soltándole la mano – Algo así – bajó la mirada y Sokka lo notó.

-no pongas esa cara, tranquila – se exaltaría un poco el ojiazul, realmente no sabría qué hacer si Suki se pusiese a llorar, aunque no la culpaba, Jet no era muy de fiar eso se había dado cuenta después de cierta situación en la que estuvo con él.

- Larga historia – sonreiría - ¿y bien, que haces aquí Takeshi?

-Vine a unos asuntos con el abuelo de aquí – diría sin ninguna pena.

Suki rió al oír como lo llamó Sokka.

-¿Y tú, aquí vives Aida?

- Así es- miraría de nuevo la espada que el chico cargaba en su espalda – Veo que aun traes tu espada.

- Sí uno nunca sabe si la necesitará – Rió con aires de confianza.

A lo que la castaña le regalaría una sonrisa, al estar con Sokka le alegraba el día.

- Oye… -rascaría su nuca intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Dime. – Le animaría Suki a que respondiera- No muerdo.

- Lo sé – reiría divertido – ¿Podemos vernos después?

- Después no…. esta misma noche ¿puedes? – contestaría una apresurada Suki, no era tanto por la urgencia, sino porque sabía bien que si salía de día su escolta la seguiría y no podría estar a Solas con Takeshi. – Te veo afuera, cercas de las 9.

-Claro - Contestó asertivo el Joven mientras le depositaba una pequeña flor en sus manos.-Hasta en la noche Aida.

-Hasta en la noche Takeshi – Sonreiría, hacia no mucho que le regalaban una flor.

A decir verdad ya lo habían hecho pero… lo que la hacía especial era que él se la había obsequiado….

* * *

disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía o me salgo del contexto de la personalidad del personaje.

Espero que les halla gustado (:

espero sus Reviews

_Hina sora._


	4. Fiesta

_Continuando continuando …_

_¿Qué tal? _

_Mis exámenes terminaron, ahora siguen mis trabajos … a la Universidad se le olvida que tengo vida n_nU_

_En fin, a leer_

_ah! Felicidades a mi Coronel o_ó ! ya esta dentro de la universidad que quería y para celebrar un buen Suki x Sokka_

**Disclaimer: **Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Y ahí estaba el, con un traje un tanto formal: su pantalón negro, su camisa azul que combinaba con sus ojos de manera cruzada y ajustada con un cinto de seda negro.

Un poco intranquilo era su aspecto a las afueras del templo esperando a su chica, lo cierto era que estaba un poco ansioso pero aún así ese aire de madurez que adquirió ya a sus 20 años lo hacía ver tranquilo, sin ninguna preocupación. Es cierto, gustaba de jugar a presumir y creerse el mejor no obstante sabía que ya no era el mismo chiquillo de hace años que se entusiasmaba demasiado porque conseguía una cita con alguna chica como cuando corría con su madre cuando ésta estaba con vida, a lo cual ella lo abrazaba y le decía que no se precipitara tanto.

-¿Llevas mucho esperando? – una voz femenina lo haría salir de los pensamientos de su madre, a lo cual el moreno volteó a mirar de quien se trataba encontrándose con la figura femenina de la castaña quien llevaba un vestido sencillo de tela fina y color rosa que hacía enmarcar muy bien la figura de ella; mientras que su cabellera se encontraba suelta dejando ver sus orejas y sus finos rasgos del rostro junto a sus labios rojos y delineados.

-estas hermosa – daría un cumplido al momento en que se acercaba a ella.

- gracias, tú también te ves bien – diría con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.- ¿ahm tienes pensado hacer algo Takeshi?

- pues ¿has salido de noche en la ciudad? – preguntaría

- la verdad es que no. – contestaría con tal sinceridad

- entonces vamos – Tomaría el ojiazul a la castaña de la mano.

Llevaría a la chica hacia donde se encontraba un caballo de color marrón y de cabello negro y brillante.

-¿Has montado alguno? – Preguntaría el joven al momento en que acariciaba al animal – se llama Mortiz.

- Mucho gusto Mortiz – sonreiría Suki al momento en que acariciaba al animal con suma paciencia – pues… - divagaría un poco al momento en que se acercaba en dirección a la silla de montar. – ¿esto contesta a tu pregunta? – posicionaría un pie ayudándose de sus brazos y así subiría rápidamente con tal habilidad al caballo, sentándose de lado mientras miraba al chico desde abajo.

Reiría por lo bajo al sorprenderse de tal acto de la chica, muy pocas sabían montar un caballo por su propia cuenta- Claro que sí – y el moreno también se montaría tomando las riendas del caballo colocando sus manos a los lados de la silueta femenina.

* * *

El par de chicos llegó a la ciudad del lado norte, al parecer había una gran fiesta cercas y Takeshi había planeado llevar a Suki hasta del pueblo.

Había muchas actividades: juegos, concursos, comida, personas platicando, niños jugando, todo en un ambiente muy cálido y familiar que llenó de alegría a Suki de alguna manera.

-¿Así son las fiestas de noche?- preguntaría la chica con asombro y fascinación mirando todo alrededor.

- así es doncella…. ¿nunca habías salido de noche a la ciudad Aida?

- la verdad no, el templo está muy bien vigilado así que no había tenido la oportunidad de salir… pero vamos, no perdamos tiempo platicando y busquemos algo que hacer. – lo tomaría del brazo al chico, llevándolo hasta el centro de la plaza.

Al parecer ahí había una competencia de carreras, "el más veloz" la cual miraron con mucha atención para después observar los actos de malabares mientras deleitaban su paladar comiendo del banquete que había en la mesas de alrededor de la plaza pero que no abarcaban todo, si no que daban un gran espacio para las personas que se deleitaban tocando una pieza musical ambientando el lugar e incitando a las personas a dar una pequeña danza alrededor de la fogata donde yacían personas, desde las más adultas hasta las jóvenes moviéndose al compás de la melodía que emanaban los gratos músicos del pueblo.

-Me recuerda a cuando estoy practicando el tessenjutsu – diría la castaña con un aire de curiosidad mirando hacia donde se encontraban a lo lejos las personas bailando. – Pareciera que los pasos que doy en la práctica son como una danza-

-cualquier arte sea de pelea o de baile que implique movimiento de manos y pies es como si fuese un tipo de baile – explicaría el joven moreno.

- tal parece que sabes de lo que hablas – le diría Suki jugueteando con su voz para tratar de molestar al chico.

- ha pues Claro que sí, si no me dejo de llamar Takeshi Sokka… - se posaría delante de ella extendiendo su mano invitando a que la chica tomara la suya - ¿y tú sabes de lo que hablas?

Sonreiría, sabía a qué se refería el ojiazul con esa postura de mano, la cual tomó – Claro que sí.

Y así, se la llevó a bailar en medio de la multitud, bajo la luz de la luna, al son de la música ambos compartirían un momento especial. Sokka la tomaría de su marcada cintura, guiando los pasos de la chica quien se movía sin tropiezo alguno siguiendo a su acompañante.

-Veamos...tengo una duda...- explicaría el chico

-¿Cuál Takeshi?-

- ¿Porque te estaban siguiendo aquella vez?-

-Porque… quieren que me case.

- ¿Casarte?

- Si, ya sabes una chica linda con una gran herencia por delante, cualquier idiota querrá hacer eso.

- ah… ¿Entonces soy un idiota? – le reclamaría el joven - Porque yo también quiero hacer eso.

reiría la chica, pues no creia que Sokka hablara encerio- Pues... hay sus exepciones pero... Sí lo eres. –le afirmaría Suki riéndose – lo que pasa es que… un chico de otro templo quiere que me case con él, y hay otros que me quieren hacer daño de alguna manera, así que por lo mismo no salgo mucho de aquí y si salgo lo hago con mucha precaución, me se cuidar sola, solo en ciertas ocasiones necesito ayuda como la vez que me la brindaste, pero no me quejo, me he ganado esta fama yo sola... he hecho algunas cosas por ahí...

- Te entiendo – diría Sokka – yo también tengo a personas que no les caigo muy bien, soy un espadachín que le ha salido uno que otro trabajo que aveces no les agrada a mis adversarios.

- Ya veo, así que eres espadachín, me supongo que del norte... pero uno muy altanero y divertido –reiría –

- a, sí... más bien la altanera es otra.

- ¿Estás tratando de provocarme Takeshi? – le lanzaría una mirada molesta

- Sólo decía –

- Bien – sonrió- y… ¿tu familia?

- vivo con mi hermana y mi padre, mi padre es general en la tribu del norte y mi hermana se llama Katara hace cosas de chicas y sabe pelar.

- espero algún día conocerla –

- Mmm posiblemente, después de unas citas más.

la castaña de ojos azules menearía su cabeza riendo un poco para luego seguir perdiéndose con el caballero que tenía frente a ella en cada paso que daban al ritmo de la música.

* * *

A pocas horas de que el sol saliera, la castaña volvía a la entrada del templo junto con el ojiazul.

-Gracias por esta noche Sokka – le daría un beso en la mejilla al Joven lo cual lo tomó por sorpresa.

Pero eso no quería decir que le desagradara, si no que ya habían dado un paso más en ese algo especial que tenían los dos.

- Gracias a ti Suki- se sonrojaría un poco – espero que nos veamos pronto.

- Ya verás que sí- le aseguraría Suki.

- Te propongo algo –

- ¿Qué me propones? – preguntaría curiosa la joven.

- ¿Dónde se sitúa tu cuarto?..

- ¿No será mejor si lo miras aunque sea desde afuera Sokka?-

- mmm... Entonces… ¿puedes llevarme hasta allá sin que nadie se dé cuenta Suki?

- Soy una guerrera de élite entrenada por años en el arte de escabullirse – diría seriamente, cambiando drásticamente su semblante por una sonrisa- creo que puedo.

Y así fue, lo guio por uno de los muros donde le explicó como poder cruzar para llegar a las afueras de la habitación de Suki mostrándole también como podía subir al cuarto por la ventana.

-¿y bien? ¿Tu propuesta es robarme? –preguntaría Suki con un tono sarcástico.

-No me provoques-

-no te atreves –

Reiría y miraría a la chica por unos momentos -sólo te propondría que si necesitas compañía abrieras la ventana por la noche y yo vendré.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – exclamaría una ilusionada Suki

-es una promesa.

La chica se abalanzaría sobre Sokka para brindarle un gran abrazo, después de todo y de alguna manera, había veces en que la chica se sentía sola en aquel inmenso lugar y la compañía de Sokka le haría muy bien.

* * *

disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía o me salgo del contexto de la personalidad del personaje.

Espero que les halla gustado (:

Vamos dejen sus reviews

_Hina sora._


	5. Dudas

_Continuemooos…_

_Esto se pondrá bueno._

**Disclaimer: **Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

_Cuando la duda te visita..._

Durante dos noches, las ventanas al balcón de la habitación de la castaña permanecieron cerradas, la luz seguía apagada y el moreno seguía pasando frente a la casa donde Suki habitaba con esperanzas de ver si había algo que le diera la bienvenida, no fue sino hasta la tercer noche, que las ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par, con el sigilo de la primer noche en que la visito, el joven entro por la ventana para encontrase con aquella que capturo su curiosidad desde el momento que la vio.

-buenas noches Sokka-

El nombrado hizo una reverencia como todo un caballero -mi lady-

-acércate - indico la chica sentada sobre su cama, él hizo lo que se le pidió y se paró frente a ella, vio como ella tomaba del mueble junto a su cama una vela y un cerillo

-permíteme- antes de que ella pudiera encenderlo, Sokka lo retiro de sus manos para encenderla el mismo

-gracias-

El chico al verla, notó la serenidad en su rostro y el que algo no marchaba muy bien

-¿Estas bien Suki?- preguntó el moreno preocupado

- ando nostálgica, me hubiera gustado haber conocido a mis padres -

- ¿Les sucedió algo?-

- dentro de una guerra, ellos murieron… o al menos eso fue lo que mi abuelo me asegura, pero no te preocupes, lo bueno es que ya estás aquí y eso cambia mi humor un poco – sonrió y lo abrazó a sus espaldas.

- … ¿? Estás herido Sokka – se exaltaría

- Sólo es un rasguño, no te… aaaaaaaaaa! –gritaría de dolor pues la chica se encontraba curando la herida del brazo.

-estate quieto –

-se más gentil que si duele-

* * *

Durante los demás días así había sido, por las noches Sokka visitaba por unas horas a Suki, se pasaban largo ratos en pláticas amenas, otras ocasiones el moreno le enseñaba a la castaña a usar la espada o viceversa: Suki le daba clases de tessenjutsu a Sokka.

Había días en los que Sokka la visitaba por las tardes, a lo cual daban un paseo por todo el templo y convivían con las demás guerreras del Kyoshi, incluyendo a "el duque" , así lo llamaban a uno de los niños de cabello castaño y ojos marrón que solía visitar a las guerreas del Kyoshi alegando que era fan de ellas y Teo un chico de 13 años amable , respetuoso que a pesar de su discapacidad siempre disputaba en hacer saber que le gustaría volar lo cual lo hacía sacar ideas de experimentos un tanto locos; así mismo sólo un par de ocasiones Suki logró conocer a Katara la hermana de Sokka, quien de alguna manera quedaba de encontrarse con su hermano a las afueras del templo lo cual aprovechaba Suki para saludarla y conocerla un poco.

-Vamos, salgamos de noche – propondría una entusiasmada Suki

- no lo creo, te puede pasar algo.

- me se cuidar Sokka.

- La otra vez no.

- ya éstas igual que mi abuelo -

Después de aquella noche, en la que el par de chicos habían salido juntos, lo hicieron otras dos ocasiones más en las cuáles Suki y Sokka se vieron envueltos en una persecución razón por la cual, de alguna manera Sokka se volvía un tanto sobreprotector cuando Suki insistía en salir de noche.

-Salgamos en la tarde – sugeriría Sokka

- igual me seguirán, tengo un escolta.

- ¿un escolta? –exclamaría intrigado el ojiazul lo cuál lo hizo recordar a la chica a la cual le habían asignado para que escoltara sin embargo hacía semanas que no lo hacía lo cual lo hacía notar más extraño dicho suceso.

-Suki… de personas ancianas ¿sólo tu abuelo está en este templo?

- está también el señor Iroh.

- mmm… y ¿tiene una nieta?

– sí, fue amiga de Ty lee, o lo es la verdad no estoy segura, las cosas no terminaron bien entre ellas.

- ya veo – la curiosidad en Sokka comenzaba a aumentar, quería llegar al fondo del asunto y descubrir quién era la chica a la que escoltaba anteriormente.- ¿Todas las guerreras tienen escolta?-

- ¿escolta?- se extrañará Suki por tanta pregunta emanada por el curioso de su amigo- pues…

- ¡Suki!, tenemos que prepararnos – gritará una agitada desde lo lejos Ty lee.

- Es cierto, ya casi es hora – se levantaría de golpe para gritar a su amiga – ¡enseguida voy Ty lee!.

-Seguimos con las preguntas después mi lady – haría una reverencia caballerosa ante la joven.

- nos vemos Joven –se despediría cálidamente, este tipo de despedidas se habían vuelto un ritual entre ellos dos.

* * *

No estaba dormido, pero tampoco despierto. Yacía en el limbo entre la inocencia y la conciencia, con su mente divagando en la nada. No tenía muchas ganas de pararse del suelo. Seguía con los ojos cerrados pensando en su Suki y en que últimamente la sobreprotegía de más, pero tampoco quería que a ella le pasase algo. Tomo su uniforme (el que usaba cuando escoltaba a alguien) y se lo colocó al momento en que seguía pensando, pensando en que era lo que los dos hacían exactamente, eran amigos pero… ¿solo era eso o algo más? ¿Y hasta donde llegaría todo?, había muchos misterios que Suki aún guardaba, no conocía al abuelo de ella, bueno tampoco era que él le hubiese presentado a su Padre pero lo hubiera hecho si su padre estuviera en la ciudad y a esto le sumaría el hecho de que al parecer no había conocido a todos los miembros del templo en el que ella habitaba pues hasta ahora no había conocido a la chica que el escoltaba y no sólo ello si no también estaba la cuestión de Jet ¿Qué había pasado entre él y Suki para que esta lo mirara recelosa? .

-¡cabeza deja de pensar! – repentinamente sentiría una cobija encima de él.

-Pues deja de hacerlo… -reiría Katara, los gestos de su hermano en plena acción de pensamiento le dejaban concluyendo que se trataba de Suki.- ¿Qué paso con Suki?-

-nada

- ah claro… solo ten paciencia hermano.

- gracias…-se relajaría un poco y se levantaría – nos vemos en la noche.

- Ten cuidado.

* * *

-¿Te preguntó por azula? – cuestionaba una extrañada Ty lee al momento en que se dirigían a las afueras del templo.

- sí, estuvo muy extraño, empezó a cuestionarme cosas, bueno ya lo había hecho anteriormente pero percibí como si estuviese buscando comprender algo.- respondería suki

- qué extraño, ¿ya sabe que eres la heredera del templo?.

-no, aún no Ty lee, se lo diré a su tiempo. –sonreiría.

Y ahí estaban las chicas a las afueras del templo con sus respectivos uniformes, al parecer iban a otra ceremonia en una de las escuelas de artes marciales de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto Sokka ya se encontraba ahí, a unos metros de las chicas en custodia sigilosa de la guerrera.

-¿Seguro que no quieres saber su nombre de la que custodias? – preguntaría Jet con la intención de despertar la curiosidad del chico.

- La verdad es que no estoy interesado Jet.

- Deberías de estarlo Sokka, antes de que ocurran malentendidos entre tú y Suki.

-¿Suki? ¿Qué tiene que ver Suki?..- se extrañaría el moreno.

- sólo me preocupo por ella, no la quisiera ver triste de nuevo. – aclararía Jet

- ¿Te gusta?

- No.

- ¿entonces porque ella te mira con mucho recelo? –

-Tiene sus motivos, no me comporte muy bien con ella en el pasado. –diría sin dudar.

-Debo irme – aclararía Sokka al ver que las chicas se marchaban e iría detrás de ellas.

Pronto terminaron las competencias en la escuela a la que asistieron las guerreras, prácticas de este tipo, encuentros amistosos eran partes de las actividades que llevaban a cabo las chicas, a lo cual Suki se sentaría con sus compañeras en uno de los lugares de la parte trasera.

-Las chicas y yo vamos por bebidas. ¿Te traigo una?- preguntaría Ty lee amablemente

-Por favor – le sonreiría Suki mientras observaba como se alejaban y se mantenía un poco alerta al notar que alguien se encontraba a sus espaldas.

- Soy yo – diría su escolta detrás de ella.

-Perdona, últimamente estoy demasiado en guardia. –Se disculparía amablemente Suki- ¿me extrañaste? - le diría irónicamente la chica.

- Tu sentido del humor, claro – le seguiría el juego a la chica- ¿Y tú?

- Tu ironía también – continuaría la castaña con el mismo tono burlesco ante el chico.

- ¿Puedo preguntar algo señorita?

- Dime – le daría acceso al momento en que ella se levantaba curioseando el uniforme del joven.

- ¿son todas las chicas que hay como guerreras? -

-Así es.- se detendría en la empuñadura de la katana que el chico traía consigo.

- ¿Y la otra chica de ojos azules grisáceos?- preguntaría muy extrañado Sokka

-Soy la única- Contestaría una anonada Suki, pues ésta se había detenido al mirar el ornamento que contenía la empuñadura de la katana: simple, de color marrón oscuro y lacio, adornada con una incrustación de oro y placa a medio camino abajo de su longitud lo cual la hacía muy extraño, era similar a la de Sokka.

Y fue cuando un clic hizo en sus mentes.

La espada de Sokka.

La única chica de ojos azules grisáceos….

Se miraron a los ojos un tanto sorprendidos.

-¡Eres tu! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo….

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Espero que les halla gustado (:

Y espero ver sus reviews T_T

_Hina sora._


	6. Celos

_No me odien XD , le popndré algo de Sal a esto._

_Continuemooos…_

**Disclaimer: **Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

-¡Eres tú! –exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo entre los dos, de alguna manera no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que era lo que realmente tenían que decir.

-¿Ya lo sabias? –preguntó Suki un tanto sorprendida.

- Un espadachín como yo claro que lo sabía – dijo Sokka en tono irónico, intentando cambiar el ambiente rígido que se hizo entre los dos.

- ¿entonces si lo sabias? –

- Claro que no Suki.

- ¿Sí o no Sokka?

- Que no, sólo bromeaba

- ….. –

-¿Qué sucede? – la expresión en la cara de Suki comenzaba a preocupar a Sokka.

- ¿Así acortejas a cada chica que conoces? – preguntaba Suki reclamando la situación mientras cruzaba sus brazos mirando indiferente al moreno.

Se quitaría la máscara para mostrar su expresión seria - ¿Y tú así correspondes tú a los acortejos?

-Hablo enserio Sokka, ¿Qué se supone que hay entre nosotros?

- Lo mismo me pregunto. – tensaría su mirada, la situación y la actitud de la chica comenzaban a desesperarle, sin embargo el chico no sabía la verdadera razón por la que Suki estaba a la defensiva – En dado caso ¿porque reclamas? Tú tampoco te diste cuenta.

- Lo sé – contestaría con voz molesta. –ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar, pensé que había algo más y me confundo porque si lo pienso pareciera como si te gustara acortejar…

- Lo mismo te vuelvo a decir Suki… ¿así te tratas con los chicos o qué?

-¡No, estás confundiendo todo!

-¡pues tú también!,… o ¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva? – La miraría intentando interpretar la mirada angustiosa que reflejaba Suki - …. ¿Tienes miedo?

Se daría la media vuelta avanzando unos pasos pero fue detenida por la mano de Sokka quien le sostuvo el brazo.

-espera –

-Suéltame Sokka – voltearía a verlo.

"_- Deberías de estarlo Sokka, antes de que ocurran malentendidos entre tú y Suki"-recordaba Sokka _tales palabras al momento que sostenía la muñeca de la castaña_._

-tenemos que hablar- aclararía Sokka

-primero suel-ta-me, me estas lastimado.

El moreno no se había percatado de que estaba apretando la fina muñeca de la joven, no estaba midiendo la fuerza que brindaba para no dejarla que se fuera.

-te dijo que la soltaras – Dijo una voz seria detrás de él.

Éste se trataba de un chico de cabello negro semilargo, de ojos color ámbar con una cicatriz, vestido formalmente con ropas rojas ornamentadas que dejaban en claro que no era de ésta ciudad.

- ¿éstas bien Suki? – dirigiría su mirada preocupante a la ojiazul quien se zafó de Sokka.

- Sí Zuko.

- Ten más respeto con ella. – le advertiría el chico pelinegro a el moreno.

- Zuko no...

-Descuida, no me meteré sé que te puedes cuidar sola, sólo tiene que saber con quién está tratando-

-Gracias – le sonreiría ya más tranquilamente, la presencia de su amigo Zuko le había hecho volver en sí.

Sin embargo la curiosidad en Sokka aumentaba, a que se refería con: "solo tiene que saber con quién está tratando".

-Claro que lo sé, estoy hablando con Suki.

Al ver la expresión del ojiazul, soltaría una risita burlona el joven de ojos color ámbar.

-Soy la futura Miko. –respondería la castaña tranquilamente a Sokka.

-¿Miko? – el moreno intentaría recordar dicha palabra que le resultaba tan familiar.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es sobre Haru – le comentaría Zuko a la chica avanzando unos pasos para salir del lugar.

Se exaltaría la castaña dirigiendo su mirar en Zuko quien avanzaba a unos pasos detrás de ella.

-anda ve – otra voz se escucharía a las espaldas de Sokka y Suki los cuales girarían su cabeza hacia dónde provenía. Se trataba de una chica de cabello negro, largo en dos coletas, de piel pálida y ojos color café, vestía un largo vestido color marrón de tela ligera y fresca.

- ¿Mai? – reconocería a la chica inmediatamente notando que Ty lee se encontraba acompañada de ella.

- me la acabo de encontrar – sonreiría Ty Lee

- Aquí anda Zuko también – respondería Suki

- te llevo con él– diría Mai invitando a la castaña a avanzar.

- Si te vas aquí termina – advertiría un confundido Sokka haciendo notar su presencia ahí.

Suki solo lo miraría indiferente.

"_¿Terminar qué?, ¿de qué demonios estoy hablando?" –_Se reclamaría Sokka así mismo_ - ¿Qué no se me ocurrió decir otra cosa más inteligente?" _

- Hablemos luego Sokka - exclamaría la chica en un susurro juntando las palmas de las manos para después seguir a Mai quien la dirigiría hacia donde Zuko se encontraba.  
- ¡Ya no entiendo nada! – exclamaría molesto el moreno una por una las ideas y dudas se hacían presentes, ¿Quién era el chico?, ¿Qué es eso de Miko?, ¡ya no entendía nada! ¿Por qué la actitud de Suki?, valla que si estaba pasando lo que Jet le había advertido: un malentendido entre él y Suki, desesperado se dispuso a salir del lugar seguido de Ty Lee quien lo observaba curiosamente.

-Miko… Miko – se repetía Sokka para sí – Miko… sacerdotisa. ¿Suki es una sacerdotisa?

- Técnicamente esta en entrenamiento – le aclararía Ty lee lo cuál hizo a Sokka salir de sus pensamientos.

- Ahora sí que ya no entendí nada y ¿quién demonios era ese tipo que la llamaba tan familiarmente? – preguntaba con un tono burlesco y de enojo – ¿y ese Haru? Y encima de todo se pone a reclamarme que por cómo le hablé.

El enojo lo estaba comiendo, era tonto que celara algo que realmente no era suyo, o al menos no por ahora más no podía evitar sentirse molesto, la atención que él tenía de Suki se había desviado hacia otro chico.

Rió divertida la chica presente al ver el pequeño monólogo que Sokka realizaba.

-¿qué? – le reclamó

- Ce- lo- so – le aclaró Ty lee.

- Mentira – se exaltó el moreno - ¿Celoso yo? Claro que no, me tiene que oír Suki.

Comenzó a caminar el ojiazul buscando la ubicación de Suki, la cual encontró por medio de una de las ventanas que mostraban un cuarto junto con el par de chicos: Mai y Zuko y un anciano más quienes se encontraban hablando seriamente sobre un asunto el cuál el moreno no pudo evitar escuchar.

-Haru trae el otro pergamino faltante, estaba en camino a mi palacio, pero hace días que no se reporta. – diría Zuko hacia la joven guerrera.

- Y pensábamos que tú sabías algo. – agregaría Mai

- Aunque es mi primo, tengo años sin verlo – aclararía la chica castaña notándose algo de preocupación en su mirar, cosa que notó claramente Sokka…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Que no es malo espiar? – Una voz tranquila y juguetona se escuchó a l lado de Sokka lo cual hizo voltear a éste.

- ¿Aang?

- Si Sokka ¿a quién espías?- preguntaría con grata curiosidad el chico de piel clara, ojos grises de apariencia juguetona y calvo - mira es Zuko.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- Sí, somos amigos, sabes bien que ando de un lugar a otro.

- oh cierto… silencio, quiero ver que le dicen a Suki.

- ¿Suki? – Se extrañaría el chico – ah la guerrera Kyoshi

- Aang Shhh!

– Momo guarda silencio – aprehendería al pequeño animal mono que traía el joven de ojos grises consigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No te preocupes pequeña – sonreiría el anciano mirando a Suki – ya mandamos buscarlo con una de las mejores buscadoras de nuestra ciudad. – el anciano canoso intentaba calmar la preocupación de la chica.

- Gracias abuelo Iroh – llamaría así Suki al anciano que estaba frente a ella. - ¿Y bien, cuál es la última ubicación de el? Quiero ayudar en su búsqueda.

-Te lo dije Zuko –diría inexpresivamente Mai, algo muy peculiar en ella, solía ser muy extraño que su rostro tomara otra expresión – Suki va a querer participar.

- Predecible como siempre mi Mai – alagaría a la chica presente y depués voltearía a mirar a Suki- entonces más tarde hablamos en tu templo – aclararía el joven pelinegro al momento en que lanzaba una mirada hacia las cortinas a lo cual Suki entendió la señal.

….

* * *

-¿Ya olvidaste a Yue? – preguntaría el joven calvo y curioso.

- ¿Es verdad Sokka ya la olvidaste? – preguntaría Katara quien repentinamente se encontraba ya con el par de chicos.

- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo o qué? –preguntaría un Sokka confundido por la repentina llegada de los dos chicos.

-Eso es lo de menos Sokka, dime- tomaría Aang de los hombros al ojiazul intentando que tomara la pregunta con seriedad- ¿Ya pudiste cerrar tu ciclo con Yue? Katara me platicó algo, así que me preocupa, vimos como estuviste por un tiempo.

_Yue... Yue..._ la había olvidado por completo, lo cierto era que Suki había movido cosas en su interior que lo estaban haciendo olvidar aquel suceso, aquel momento en el que no pudo hacer algo por proteger a su primer amor. ¿Cómo era posible que la había olvidado?, cada vez estaba más confundido respecto a sus sentimientos.

-¿Yue? - diría en un susurro Sokka

-Si Yue, la princesa, recuerda lo que pasó – aclaró Aang preocupado al ver que su amigo había quedado ido por unos momentos. – ¿Cerraste bien tu ciclo?

-¿Cuál Yue Sokka? – repentinamente Suki aparecería, había escuchado parte de la conversación.

No recibió respuesta alguna. El chico sólo bajó su mirada lo cual hizo a Suki cuestionarse muchas cosas, ¿Cómo era posible que la buscara a ella sin siquiera haber olvidado a su otro amor? ¿O acaso la estaba usando para olvidarla?

¿porqué guardaba silencio Sokka?. Al no recibir respuesta se dio la vuelta molesta y se marchó.

¿Estaba celosa? , tal vez sí lo estaba.

¿se estaba precipitando a enojarse? También lo estaba haciendo pero... ¿Y qué? Le enojaba esta situación.

-¿Sokka? – Lo llamó su hermana preocupada.

- Ya lo cerré Aang –

- ¿Y porque no le contestaste a la Guerrera? – preguntaría Aang con preocupación.

- ¿A qué vinieron? – preguntó el moreno intentando evadir la pregunta.

- Toma – le daría el chico un pergamino – me pidieron que te lo entregara personalmente y como no te encontrabas en tu casa, Katara me acompañó a buscarte.

Abrió rápidamente el pergamino leyendo con rapidez el mensaje escrito- Papá tiene problemas …

* * *

¿reviews? :D

ok ok soy cruel :p Recuerden no todo es dulce

_Hina sora._


	7. Sorpresas

_mmm… sigamos :D para que continúe la historia._

_**Disclaimer:** Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores_.

* * *

Yue: la luna o al menos ese era el significado de dicho nombre. La luna era tan bonita, tan resplandeciente. Su luz iluminaba a los demás aunque estuviese sola. ¿Cómo podría competir contra eso? Y no se refería precisamente a la luna, parte de sus pensamientos iban dirigidos al antiguo amor de Sokka, ¿Cómo podría competir contra ello? O ¿Debería de abandonar?.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras la contemplaba. Suki había estado enferma hacia una semana, cayó en un fuerte resfriado la misma noche en la que se quedó afuera de su casa por puro deleite y gusto suyo y después de aquellos sucesos Sokka no la había buscado más. Por un lado pensó que la razón era que ella no había abierto las ventanas pero hacía dos días que lo había hecho y el joven no daba señales de vida.

No se sentía morir, pero tampoco se sentía contenta, se sentía quebrada, como un puzle, como si una pieza que pertenecía a ella ya no la encontraba. Estaba nostálgica, eso era cierto, pero seguía esperando por él, por Sokka. Por una parte le daba miedo a que si la volviese a ver, el trato ya no fuera el mismo y por otra tenía miedo de colocar sus expectativas muy en alto y de un momento para otro todo se quebrara en pedazos.

-Tal vez ya no venga – se decía así misma mientras se recostaba sobre las tejas del techo, ahí se encontraba ella, esperando la señal para salir en búsqueda de su primo Haru. Toph: así se llamaba la buscadora que contrató el anciano Iroh ya lo había localizado, pero necesitaba refuerzos, puesto que los tenían rodeados. La castaña dio un gran suspiró para sí recostándose boca abajo contemplando la Simetría de cada una de las tejas del techo.

-Soy una guerrera, los sentimientos no ayudan - No quería pensar más, porque no quería llorar, se había prometido así misma no hacerlo y no hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua así que todos los días trataba de no perder la compostura y así se dio la tarea por tratar de quedarse dormida ahí mismo.

-ya es hora – le gritaría Zuko desde abajo a lo cual Suki acató las ordenes.

* * *

Se estaba volviendo loco. La extrañaba a Suki, eso era cierto, por ello mismo se dispuso pronto a ir y buscar a su padre, al parecer le habían tendido una emboscada luego de que intentó cumplir con una de sus misiones por lo que Sokka junto con Aang y Katara se las arreglaron para ir, reunir información y después localizar el paradero de su padre a lo cual muy hábilmente lograron su cometido, pues más que pelear con sus adversarios, el objetivo principal era sacar a su padre de ese lugar, pero la violencia no pudo evitarse, ya que no había una entrada secreta.

A Katara la dejó a cargo de distraer a los guardias armando un alboroto en la entrada vigilando ahí mismo, mientras que Aang recibió indicaciones de cuidar las espaldas de los pasillos una vez que se infiltraran al lugar por uno de los puntos ciegos por los cuales entrarían cruzando los muros; inclusive Momo cooperó en la operación llevando el mensaje a su padre de que ya se encontraban ahí y usándolo como apoyo para que consiguiese las llaves de la celda, la verdad Momo era un animalito muy listo.

El plan funcionó gracias a que Sokka era un gran estratega, de alguna u otra manera se infiltraron en el lugar disfrazados de los guardias y sacaron a su padre Hakkoda de ese lugar sin armar mucho alboroto. En cuanto Katara vio a su padre corrió a abrazarlo, Hakkoda era de estatura promedio, maduro notándose algunas arrugas, de cabello castaño semi largo amarrado a media coleta parecida a la de Sokka y de ojos color azul.

Después de descansar en medio del bosque, se dispusieron en ir a camino hacia la ciudad nuevamente, tomaría 2 días regresar a la ciudad al paso que iban y la paciencia del moreno estaba llegando a sus límites.

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de ver a Suki, su_ Suki ;_ y no dejaría que una estúpida confusión mandara todo al carajo . Quería conversar con ella, aclararle todo, tenía la certeza de hacerlo, pero a la vez el mismo tenía miedo,.

¿Miedo a qué? A sobreprotegerla demás, su experiencia con Yue y su madre lo obligaban a siempre actuar de esa manera.

Había comenzado a refrescar mucho más, el clima estaba en el punto que disputaba entre una madrugada tranquila y un pronto amanecer en un par de horas.

-¿Te sucede algo hijo? – preguntaría Hakkoda al notar que su hijo divagaba mucho en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Lanzaría Suki rápidamente uno de sus abanicos hacia una de lado persona que los estaba atacando.

Mai, Ty lee, Suki y Zuko se encontraban en batalla. Cada uno con su respectivo contrincante, Ty lee usaba sus técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo principalmente, Suki hacía caso definitivo a usar sus abanicos con gran habilidad; Zuko llevaba consigo una pelea en la que usaba dos Katanas mientras que su novia Mai llevaba a cabo un estilo de pelea que podría compararse con el ninjutsu. No tuvieron dificultad en derrotarlos, los 4 eran muy astutos en sus estilos de pelea.

-demasiado fácil – expresaría Ty Lee sacudiendo sus manos con palmas.

- Aun no quitas esa costumbre de decir eso –diría Mai secamente.

- Tomemos un descanso – aclararía Zuko – en un par de horas amanece, es más recomendable descansar ya que no estamos muy lejos de donde nos comunicó Toph que estaban.

- eso explicaría porque obtuvimos tanto ataque de un momento para otro.- aclararía Suki levantándose del lugar.

-¿a dónde vas? – preguntaría la juguetona Ty lee a Suki quien comenzaba a caminar en otra dirección.

- A dar un paseo – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

* * *

Aang y Katara estaban dormidos. Sokka no dejaba de observar el fuego lento que se consumía mientras razonaba la pregunta emanada por su padre.

-Cómo decirlo, hay una chica que me gusta, es muy linda, cálida y demasiado independiente. –Aclararía el joven notando la reacción de preocupación de su padre – descuida, estoy bien no tengo la misma inmadurez que la de antes.

-eso es verdad – le interrumpiría su padre.

- el problema es que se confundieron demasiado las cosas. Estaba custodiando a la sacerdotisa de Kyoshi cada que salía y cuando lo hacía llevaba portado su uniforme, semanas después supe que era la chica que me gustaba, los dos nos dimos cuenta de quienes éramos pero todo se confundió, después me enojé y ella escuchó lo de Yue y hasta ahora no la he visto.

- ¿La extrañas? – le pregunto Hakkoda dándole un ligero codazo a lo cual su hijo sólo rió. –ese es el problema: la extrañas. Pero no te preocupes si es como dices que ella es, podrán conversar bien.

* * *

Suki había comenzado a revisar el área buscando algún indicio de un próximo ataque lo cual no encontró. Pero con lo que sí encontró fue con ligero destello de fuego a lo cual fue a revisar muy sigilosamente como mejor lo sabía hacer depositándose detrás de unos arbustos y oh sorpresa, la castaña se había encontrado con aquel chico moreno de ojos azules acompañado de quien al parecer era su padre.

Contempló un poco más que los dos platicaban tranquilamente, pero también logró ver que detrás de ellos se encontraba alguien más por lo cual opto por trepar uno de los árboles y observar que era lo que realmente pasaba pues al parecer logró ver que aquella persona era perseguida por alguien más.´

-alguien viene – se percataría Sokka inmediatamente y por consiguiente se mostró alerta al igual que su Padre, quien pronto despertaría a Katara y Aang quienes también tomaban su postura de alerta.

Pronto los ataques de dardos y kunais comenzaron a hacerse presentes y terminaron envueltos en una pelea ajena, Suki observaba desde lo alto tratando de buscar quien de las 5 personas más la víctima abriría un desequilibrio que le permitiera atacar más fácilmente.

-Valla hoy es día de sorpresas – Diría para sí al notar que la persona atacada era nada más ni nada menos que Azula, la hermana de Zuko.

Azula era una joven de cabello negro, lacio que llevaba en una coleta, sus ojos eran color café su rostro de rasgos finos y labios delineados por pintura.

Así Suki dio un gran salto decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con la pelea absurda, atacaría a la primera persona de un solo golpe, después burlaría a la segunda lanzándola contra la tercera persona atacando a la cuarta dejando espacio libre a que Azula fuera quien diera el golpe final.

-¡La guerrera Kyoshi! –exclamaría Aang al identificarla.

-Es extraordinaria – comentaría Hakkoda al momento en que observaba como peleaba velozmente contra todos.

- Dímelo a mí – respondería un sorprendido y alegre Sokka, le había tomado por sorpresa ver a la castaña ahí.

-Hola a todos, incluyéndote azula – comentaría Suki.

-Gracias – respondería la pelinegra ante la ayuda brindada por Suki.

- Aun no me las des se acercan más – aclararía Suki al percatarse del sonido que se acercaba.

- Sí pero esta vez no la siguen a ella – demandaría Aang quien se encontraba trepado en el árbol observando el alboroto a lo lejos identificando a uno de ellos.

– ¿Viniste con tu hermano? –refiriéndose a Azula

-¿Hermano? – se extrañaría la chica.

- Zuko viene conmigo – aclararía Suki.

- ¿Cómo que vienes con Zuko? – preguntaría Sokka con un tono un tanto molesto.

-Sokka ahora no es momento para tus celos – le reprendería Katara.

- Que no son ce… - pero fue interrumpido cuando los perseguidos: Mai, Zuko y Ty Lee llegaron hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos.

- Suki, te trajimos diversión – exclamaría divertida Ty Lee.

- Pues yo también – le contestaría a la chica indicándole que volteara hacia el otro extremo.

Y más sorpresas...

absolutamente todos: Aang, Hakkoda, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Azula, Mai y Zuko estaban rodeados…

* * *

¿Q_ué tal?_

Esta vez hay más acción, tampoco me odien, intento colocar un poco de todo :p

_Hina sora._


	8. Preguntas

_**Aquí de nuevo :) **_

_**Me fue difícil escribir otro capítulo, me pasaron unas cosas, inclusive anoche u.u y no quería hacerlo dramático.**_

_**Prosigamos :D**_

_**Recuerden, los flash back son recuerdos :)**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Avatar le pertenece a sus respectivos autores_.

* * *

Acababa de reaccionar, le dolía la cabeza, se había dado cuenta que se encontraba recargada en uno de los muros de la gran cueva, la castaña se preguntó cuánto es que había dormido y poco a poco se dio cuenta que faltaba Aang, Katara, Hakkoda y Sokka; a lo cual supuso que se habían marchado.

Pronto sintió un gran vacío a su derecha, pues ahí había estado Sokka hace horas en su compañía; por consiguiente notó que estaba cubierta con una manta azul a lo cual la abrazó más y no pudo evitar olerla.

-Huele a Sokka – comentó para sí mientras nostálgicamente seguía abrazando la manta y comenzó a recordar que había pasado ubicándose un poco en el sitio que se encontraba.

-Flash back… -

_Absolutamente todos: Ty lee, Aang, Hakkoda, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Azula, Mai y Zuko estaban rodeados…_

_-¿Alguna idea? – exclamó Aang al momento en que observaba la situación._

_Sokka tomaría una posición seria para decir:- Muy bien, somos 4 que usamos armas tipo Katana si incluimos a la Naginata de Aang, sugeriría el hacer equipos de 2 de preferencia hombre y mujer para igualar la fuerza física cada quien ubicado en un punto orientador…_

_- no pienso trabajar en equipo – aclararía fríamente Azula._

_-en ese caso –respondería el moreno- podrías ubicarte en la dirección media de todos, sería más trabajo ya que..._

_- No hay problema – contestaría Azula._

_- entonces chicos… ¡al ataque! – gritaría una enérgica Ty lee quien se ubicaba a un lado del padre de Sokka._

_Sokka y Suki hacían equipo juntos en dirección al norte, mientras que Mei y Zuko lo hacían en dirección opuesta, a lo que Aang y Katara en dirección oeste._

_Todo marchaba bien, cada uno cuidándose espaldas del otro y combinando su fuerza simultáneamente, por ende salían de alguna manera golpeados pero sin nada de gravedad que les impidiera continuar dando pelea._

_-¡Lo que me gustaría saber es porque demonios nos están siguiendo!- aclararía un molesto Zuko._

_-es a causa de nuestro padre Susu – le respondería Azula con un divertido tono familiar en el apodo que le brindaba a su hermano._

_- Deja de decirme así – le reclamaría el pelinegro Zuko de una manera infantil descuidándose un poco a lo que Suki se percataría de ello._

_-¡Cuidado! – atajaría el golpe que iba dirigido a Zuko ayudada de uno de sus abanicos sin embargo el adversario la tomó desprevenida y contratacó con una patada tumbándola al suelo haciendo que Suki se golpeara la cabeza y perdiera el conocimiento por unos segundos…_

_Segundos en los cuales la pelea terminaría y la chica reaccionaría de golpe al escuchar la desesperada voz de Sokka llamándola._

_-¡Suki! – _

_-Estoy bien – respondería la castaña, siendo abrazada por el moreno – ¿Terminó todo?_

_- Así es – le contestaría Katara._

_- Gracias Suki y disculpame por... – le diría Zuko quien se encontraba a unos centímetros de ella._

_- Descuida, eso hacen los amigos – le contestaría la castaña al momento en que se ponía de pie siendo ayudada por Sokka - Mejor dinos Azula, ¿a qué te referías con eso de tu padre? –_

_- mmm… - miraría a la castaña indiferente – ya sabes mi padre y su estúpida ambición de gobernar el país en el que está situado Susu. – Diría despreocupadamente mientras caminaba y era seguida por éstos - Quiere los pergaminos y hará lo que sea por obtenerlos, así sea terminar con su propia familia. –miraría a su hermano fríamente. _

_- Temía que fuera a pasar eso – aclararía Zuko soltando un gran suspiro._

_- Entonces, las emboscadas fueron planeadas – aclararía Mei inexpresivamente._

_- comenzando por la que hay en Ba sing se, la idea es recuperar a alguien que trae consigo algo importante… veamos, al parecer era un muchacho, dicen que lo hirieron era de cabello castaño – Diría Azula despreocupadamente, tal parecía que le divertía meter angustia entre sus compañeros._

_Suki se tensaría, pensar en que le había pasado algo a su primo la aterraba un poco._

_-Basta Azula – le reprendería Ty Lee al momento que veía clara la angustia en los ojos de su amiga. _

_- Bien, sólo decía – trataría de defenderse la chica pelinegra, recibiendo solo miradas de los demás en cuanto se paró frente a ellos._

_Dió un gran suspiro y continuó hablando – Dejé a nuestro padre lo crean o no- alzaría los hombros._

_-Pero sigues igual de loca y desquiciada – le diría Mei tranquilamente con un aire de nostalgia._

_- Gracias-Azula tomaría las palabras de su amiga como un alago - bien, deberían seguir hasta Ba sing sen y buscar uno de los túneles ocultos, por ahí podrán entrar y buscar a tu primo Suki, cuídense de los soldados que están situados en cada esquina pues no son de la ciudad, son aliados de mi padre._

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntaría Suki extrañada pues le causaba algo de duda la información que la chica les brindaba._

_-De allá vengo… -contestaría azula al momento en que miraba a su hermano – mientras mi padre no tenga los pergaminos, no habrá problema alguno, eso sí, deben de cuidarse Susu sabe bien que nuestro padre no es de los que se rinden, no dejen sin vigilancia a los ancianos, planea hacer algo contra ellos también._

_- gracias por el dato – diría Zuko._

_- se los digo porque es lo que escuché antes de venir –daría un suspiro dando a notar su aburrimiento por tanta explicación – si no les molesta, me retiro... _

_- Cuídate Azula –le diría Ty Lee._

_-lo haré – le sonreiría a sus amigas Mai y Ty Lee – y discúlpenme por la otra vez.- les daría la espalda – por cierto Susu, te mando saludos mi madre. _

_- ¿Nuestra madre?... ¿dónde está? – preguntaría el pelinegro exaltándose un poco._

_-pronto lo sabrás – le confesaría su hermana para así marcharse y perderse entre los árboles._

* * *

_Horas más tarde, Aang, Katara, Mei, Zuko, Hakkoda, Sokka y Suki se encontraban acampando en una cueva, ya había oscurecido nuevamente y los chicos habían terminado de cenar generando un ambiente de convivencia, a pesar de que no se conocían del todo entre ellos. _

_-nos iremos al amanecer – aclararía Hakkoda a sus hijos y Aang._

_-Buena idea – diría Katara – así podremos descansar por hoy._

_-¿alguien ha visto a Suki? –preguntaría una preocupada Ty lee a todos los presentes en el lugar._

_- Tranquila, salió a caminar – aclararía Zuko._

_A lo cual escuchó Sokka atentamente y no perdió oportunidad en salir para buscar a la chica, se le había presentado un a oportunidad para hablar con ella y no la desaprovecharía..._

* * *

_Llegaría hasta donde se encontraba un tronco de árbol pues era ahí donde yacía sentada la castaña a la que buscaba, por lo que se sentó a un lado de ella._

_-La luna esta hermosa- _

_-lo sé – contestaría Sokka al comentario de la chica – oye Suki, ¿piensas ir tu sola a Ban sing se? , te podría pasarte algo y…_

_- Sokka sé que quieres ayudar, pero estaré bien… se cuidarme sola, deja de tratar de hacerlo, en el templo te la pasabas así conmigo-_

_-Eso lo sé – contestaría el joven desviando un poco su mirada._

_-¿Entonces? – preguntaría la castaña esperando su respuesta._

_- Hace años pasé por algo, no pude proteger a alguien, para ser más exactos a Yue una princesa que conocí hace tiempo… inclusive a mi madre no pude protegerla y no quiero pasar por lo mismo, de perder a alguien – aclararía Sokka excusándose._

_-Perder a alguien… pero al menos… ¿Tuviste tiempo de conocerlas no? –_

_-Si –_

_-Si le ves el lado bueno te topas con eso, las conociste, tuviste tiempo de estar con ellas, yo no conocí a mis padres…. y pues de alguna manera perdí a alguien que quería, bueno no lo perdí lo que pasa es que se marchó por malos entendidos sin siquiera darnos tiempo de conocernos más. _

_-¿y es más alto que yo?_

_-Es de tu porte y también, listo, valiente y muy gracioso…_

_- ¡¿Es más guapo que yo?! – preguntaría un enojado Sokka. _

_- Estoy hablando de ti tonto – reiría Suki divertida ante el monologo del joven –celoso..._

_- Mira quien lo dice, tú lo estabas de Yue._

_-No estamos hablando de mi –se sonrojaría la castaña._

_-Estas roja –se burlaría el moreno a lo que la chica se voltearía de espaldas intentando fingir que estaba molesta._

_-Calla – le reprendería la chica, pero de pronto sintió un leve mareo por lo que perdió el equilibrio y fue sujetada por Sokka._

_-Deberíamos regresar, no has descansado de ese golpe de la cabeza – diría el moreno para luego llevarse en sus espaldas a la castaña._

* * *

_Al llegar a la cueva notarían que todos se encontraban dormidos, por lo que silenciosamente bajo al piso a la castaña y ésta se sentó recargándose en una de las paredes del lugar. _

_-No te vayas – Suki jaló de su camisa al joven_

_El ojiazul afirmaría con su cabeza por lo que rápidamente iría por una manta y de una manera cuidadosa cubriría a la chica con ella._

_-Gracias, pero… no ocupo mucho espacio, sobra para que te cubras tú también – diría la chica cubriendo al moreno con el resto de la manta._

_- gracias y… por cierto Suki, tengo muchas preguntas – le diría el moreno fijando la mirada en ella_

_- hablando de ello perdón por no decirte desde un principio quien era… no quería que tuvieras un trato diferente conmigo.- aclararía la joven._

_-¿y porque habría de hacerlo? – preguntaba Sokka._

_-eso hace la mayoría en cuanto saben que soy la próxima sacerdotisa…_

_- no te escuchas muy contenta con el cargo – le haría ver el moreno_

_-A decir verdad no… no esta en mis planes estar todo el día encerrada en el templo._

_-¿y qué pasó con la anterior? – preguntaría Sokka_

_-Murió, era mi tía, la madre de Haru el primo al que ando buscando.- exclamaría Suki al momento que desviaba un poco su mirada intentando recordar las cosas. Mi padre era de Ba sing se, es por ello que tengo a Haru como primo que también es de allá._

_- ¿Y tu madre es de nuestra ciudad? – _

_-Así es – contestaría Suki_

_-¿Y el niño ese? –preguntaría Sokka con desagrado señalando con su mirada a Zuko, quien dormía tranquilamente._

_Reiría Suki divertida -Él es un amigo, un príncipe, tiempo atrás cuidé sus espaldas por petición de Mei su novia, son de la nación del fuego. – se quedaría en silencio la chica._

_-¿Qué pasa? –_

_- Anteriormente te dije que un anciano venía también al templo ¿no? , pues me equivoque al decirte que tenía una nieta, realmente hablaba de Azula, su sobrina por lo que Zuko también es su sobrino, sólo que aquella vez no sé qué me pasó que me confundí._

_- No es extraño en ti – se burlaría el moreno sonriéndole a la chica._

_-calla… y pues mi abuelo, ya lo conoces y a Ty Lee también, no hay nada más que aclarar, supongo._

_- Todavía me queda una pregunta – diría el moreno aclarando un poco su garganta - ¿Qué sucedió entre tú y Jet?_

_- ¿Celoso aun? –reiría Suki viendo el reproche que Sokka le emanaba con una mirada ante su comentario – estuve enamorada de él hace años, él se aprovechó de ello, digamos que jugó por puro gusto y me dio razones para pensar que yo le gustaba y al final de todo resultó que no era así. Quedé dolida después de eso, hubiera dolido menos si las razones que yo tenía hubiesen sido porque él no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, pero Jet estaba más que consiente de sus acciones ya que cierto día lo escuché hablar con uno de sus amigos sobre mí…y me ha sido difícil confiar de nuevo en el, ya se ha disculpado pero … es difícil. _

_-Lo lamento – diría Sokka._

_-descuida, estoy bien. Tú estás conmigo por eso es que estoy bien.- respondería la chica brindándole una gran sonrisa_

_- Y siempre me tendrás aquí – aclararía el moreno al momento que tomaba la suave mano de la joven. _

_Suki soltaría una risita burlándose de sí misma. _

_-¿Qué sucede? – preguntaría extrañado el ojiazul._

_-Me rió que llegué a pensar que Yue era competencia para mí y ahora veo que no lo es – diría con aires de grandeza a lo cual el joven le sonreiría y rodearía su cuerpo con uno de sus fuertes brazos._

_Suki intentó girarse para encararlo, pero como estaba atrapada entre sus brazos solo logró girar el cuello y quedar a pulgadas de su cara, con la respiración de él chocando sobre su nariz, prácticamente rozándose._

_Sokka no dejó de sonreír incluso al tenerla frente a él. No pensaba besarla, eso sería una falta de respeto hacia ella, pero ganas no le faltaban. Estaba tan cerca, y de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no lo iba a hacer… _

_La castaña lentamente acercó su boca a la de él, y rozó sus labios con los suyos, dejándolos ahí durante unos segundos antes de separarse ínfimamente. Solo fue piel contra piel, pero dejó a ambos con los corazones acelerados después del suave contacto. Fue infantil, tierno, cálido… único. _

_Después de ello, la chica se acomodó en los brazos de el para sumergirse en el momento, estaba __nerviosa por la aproximación que tenía con Sokka, pero se dio cuenta que después de estar ahí , con el , sintió mucha paz como si por fin estuviera en el lugar en el que debía estar y con quien debía de estar._

=Fin del flash back. =

* * *

Y así la castaña volvió en sí.

Parpadeó segundos después al oir la voz de su amiga.

Fue interrumpida por Ty Lee quien le aclaraba que debían de prepararse para dirigirse a Ba sing se…

* * *

'

Q_ué tal?_

_reviews?_

_Hina sora._


	9. Ba Sing Se

-Bueno… y ¿cuál es el plan? –preguntaba curiosa Ty Lee observando alrededor.

-No podemos atacar ahora, alarmaríamos a la gente. – contestaría la castaña a su amiga.

-Eso es verdad – una voz juguetona se escuchó a las espaldas de todos los presentes a lo que todos giraron su cabeza encontrándose con una adolescente de 15 años, su cabello era de color negro oscuro, su piel blanca y sus ojos color gris. Llevaba puesto un pantalón y una blusa larga en tonos verde y beige.

-Maestra Toph – haría una pequeña reverencia Zuko.

-Ah ah ah… sin formalidades – diría la chica apuntando hacia el joven.

-"¿es ciega?"- pensaría Suki mientras lo observaba.

-Por cierto, tu primo está en mi casa – se dirigiría a la chica de cabellos castaños, solo apuntaría con su mano sin girar su cuerpo, si alguno la observaba pensaría que su postura era rígida como una roca.

- ¿Haru está contigo? –diría contenta Suki.

-Es lo que acabo de decir… y tu chico fuego –apuntaría a Zuko – tienes que ver a mis padres, les dije que Haru era un importante aliado tuyo, es por eso que está en mi casa, mínimo tienes que hablar con ellos para sostener la mentira.

-y luego ¿Podremos venir a conocer la ciudad? – le haría una petición la juguetona Ty Lee como si Toph hubiese tomado el mando del equipo.

-Claro pero… necesitan ropas de aquí, vamos –

Caminarían siguiendo los pasos de la chica.

Habían seguido el consejo de Azula encontrando sin ningún problema el túnel mencionado por ella, pero al estar en la ciudad se percataron de 2 cosas: una que había un gran festival en la ciudad por lo que no podían hacer alboroto alguno y la otra era que en cada cierto punto había guardias pero no de la ciudad de Ba sing se, si no eran reclutas de Ozai.

Ya cambiados se encontraban en los pasillos de la gran casa de Toph, Zuko estaba hablando con los padres de Toph y Suki se encontraba abrazando a su primo Haru quien estaba herido en cama.

-Me alegra verte – exclamó la castaña

- a mí también, auch .. –se quejaría el chico.

-Perdón – dejaría de abrazarlo. –ahora sí dime, ¿En qué líos te has metido? –cambiaría la castaña el tono de voz por uno más firme.

Haru era un chico muy amable, de cabello largo sujetado por media coleta y de ojos color verde, el joven sólo soltaría una risa para contemplar un poco a su prima quien se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Suki quien se encontraba extrañada.

-Por unos momentos me recordaste a mamá, has crecido mucho. – la miraba con grata nostalgia.

- Claro que iba a crecer, llevó tres años sin verte – le reclamaba la chica.

- Estoy bien, solo tengo unos golpes

-Claro – exclamó en tono irónico la chica.

-Y sí, estoy metido en problemas por 2 razones, una por recuperar los pergaminos que Zuko me encomendó y dos he hecho algunos trabajos por ahí y como premio no agradable me gané algunos enemigos – exclamaría con tal naturalidad el joven.

- ¿Tú padre lo sabe? –preguntó la chica con tal preocupación.

- Él fue quien me metió en esto –respondería sin ninguna preocupación.

-Tonto –

- enana –

Reirían los dos juntos. Más que primos, se querían como hermanos, lo cierto era que a pesar de no haber estado en contacto por unos años, la conexión de familia seguía tan viva como siempre.

* * *

Horas más tarde, los chicos se encontraban por los lugares de Ba sing se, ya cambiados con vestiduras que caracterizaban a la ciudad: en colores amarillos, marrón, verde y beige.

Iban de un lado a otro, viendo los mercados ambulantes depositados ahí en los que había venta de comida o artefactos artesanales típicos de la ciudad de la roca y el metal: Ba sing se, porque eso era, todo lo proveniente de las rocas y minerales era fabricado en ésta ciudad.

Llegaría la noche.

Zuko y Mei se habían separado del grupo, tal vez en un encuentro amoroso muy a su estilo, Ty Lee estaba en compañía de Toph admirando el baile que se estaba dando al centro de la plaza, mientras que Suki estaba perdida en sus pensamientos parecía que admiraba el lugar pero realmente no era así.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? – una voz muy familiar se escucharía detrás de ella a lo cual Suki voltearía.

-¿Sokka? – preguntaría extrañada mientras se dirigía a bailar con él. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a trabajar – contestaría Sokka.

- cuidarme no es trabajo – le reprendería.

- Lo sé y no vine por ti, realmente me salió un trabajo aquí, pero no hare nada hasta en la madrugada-

- te creo, nosotros no podemos movernos por ahora - diría la chica en un tono bajo.

Y la pieza musical había terminado por lo cual el público daba un gran aplauso.

-¡Cabeza huecaaaaaaaaa! – Gritaría Toph al mismo tiempo que emanaba un golpe al moreno repentinamente.

- aaa pero que ¡ - giró su mirada- ¿Toph? …. ¡Hola? - saludó alegremente a la chica.

- sigues igual de débil – soltó un comentario burlón - ¿ella es tu novia? Apuntaría a Suki a lo que los dos se miraron hablando al mismo tiempo.

- si…. No…. Algo… - ambos se sonrojarían

Ty Lee reiría divertida.

Como sea…. Debo irme – aclararía a las chicas - un gusto saludarte Toph – le daría un beso en la mejilla a Suki – Ten cuidado, tú también Ty lee.

Y así se marchó.

* * *

creo que apartir de aqui serán cada vez más pequeños :p

nos vemos!


	10. Emboscada

La noche llegó, se había dado una orden entre las personas del pueblo de que habría un toque de queda, el plan era que se atacaría a los invasores de la ciudad de Ba sing se sin involucrar al pueblo dejando esta situación a cargo del Rey ya que era algo que para ser sinceros a los chicos no les incumbía; mientras que Suki y los demás estaban en los túneles subterráneos de la ciudad para salir del lugar con éxito junto con Haru. Lo cierto era que todo se encontraba muy oscuro, se escuchaba perfectamente el eco de los pasos de cada uno de los presentes.

-¡Suki! – se escuchó una voz gritar a lo cual todos giraron su cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Jet? – Se extrañaría la chica al ver al joven llegar repentinamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

-pensé que les había sucedido algo así que vine a buscarlos, el templo fue atacado…

-¿y mi abuelo? – se exaltaría Suki.

-el está bien, las chicas controlaron la situación así que debemos darnos prisa... y otra cosa más, ¿Sokka ha aparecido por aquí?

– hace rato aquí estuvo pero el tonto se fue, lo cual se me hizo extraño siempre llega a pedirme comida – explicó Toph.

-¿Qué pasa con él? – preguntaría Suki.

-Temo que viene por Haru – contestaría el chico

-Yo que tengo que ver con el noviecito de Suki? – exclamaría Haru

-que no es mi novio – lanzaría una mirada de enojo a su primo

-Lo que sea …

-eso fue lo que me llegaron a informar, que venía a Ba sing se por alguien llamado Haru, era un trabajo que le encomendaron sin embargo no se realmente cuales sean sus intenciones… sé que no soy de fiar, solo te digo las cosas...

La chica se quedaría pensativa unos momentos.

-sigamos - daría orden la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar. – si Sokka realmente viniera por Haru ya hubiera aparecido ¿no creen? , ya estamos a la nada de salir de aquí.-

-Tiene razón –exclamaría Ty lee quien la seguiría al igual que los demás.

-Esperen – les ordenaba Toph – alguien está aquí, puedo sentir las vibraciones – aclaraba mientras trataba de concentrarse más –

Y así fue, repentinamente fueron atacados por sorpresa,

Había sido una emboscada.

Suki se encontraba a un lado de Haru.

Así que antes de que los atacaran logró observar como Sokka aparecía de la nada detrás de un muro y retiraba a Haru del lugar cosa que la distrajo pues a ella la dejaron inmediatamente inconsciente y se la llevaban del lugar.

Sokka se percato de que se habían llevado a alguien pero no logró saber a quien.

-¿estás bien? – preguntaría el moreno a Haru, quien el chico solo lo miraba anonado – ¿Tienes los pergaminos? -

- Si y si – reaccionaría al instante - ¿Eres Sokka? –

-Si – contestaría con extrañeza observando al chico.

-Le acababan de decir a Suki que vendrías por mí – explicaba la razón por la que sabía su nombre.

-Espera… ¿Suki estaba contigo? – preguntaría apresuradamente Sokka.

-Si, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

-Demonios….- llevaría el moreno las manos a su cabeza - Me habían mandado matarte, pero no lo iba a hacer sabía que eras el primo de Suki, despues camino aquí me topé con estos sujetos y creo que se llevaron a Suki por error…

* * *

Mareada, estaba realmente mareada, poco a poco se había incorporado sentándose en el suelo de aquel frio lugar.

"Eres un idiota, te trajiste al equivocado" – era lo que a duras penas alcanzaba a escuchar, observaba el lugar, había más personas, niños y mujeres para ser exactas, era como una celda gigantesca de la cual ahora ella era una prisionera.

Se echó al piso nuevamente, estaba débil, mareada, no entendía realmente lo que sucedía, lo último que recordaba era a Sokka llevándose a su primo.

-no creo que sea obra de Sokka – se dijo para sí.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó una niña a la chica quien con las pocas fuerzas que tenía sonrió indicándole con su cabeza un "si".

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto con voz queda Suki.

- en una prisión de la isla del norte-.

- ¿No hay hombres por aquí? – le cuestionó a la niña a lo que otra de mayor edad contestó.

- No, solo son mujeres y niños, los hombres fueron llevados a pelear al parecer, sinceramente no sabemos que es lo que ocurre llevamos ya un mes aquí...

- ¡Pero nos van a rescatar! - aseguró la niña

- calla Meilin… no grites fuerte, te pueden oír –

-¿Rescatar? – preguntó extrañada Suki.

-si – contesto la otra niña- un chico de ojos azules preguntó por ti, dijo que nos sacarían de aquí, sólo que había que esperar, se llamaba Sokka.

-¿Sokka? – y un gran alivio le invadió a Suki, pues sabía bien que pronto saldría de ahí, mas no sabía si realmente resistiría, se sentía muy débil y cansada...


	11. Rescate

Se habían metido con algo suyo y no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, eso era seguro.

Sokka era un gran estratega y estaba haciendo uso de sus habilidades una vez que todos se habían incorporado a la ciudad llegando a salvo todos, excepto Suki .

En cuanto se arregló el problema de Ba sing se, Ty Lee y Jet habían ido en busca de pistas hacia donde se habían llevado a Suki y una vez que reunieron la información se la dieron a manos de Sokka quien comenzó a organizar a las chicas del templo Kyoshi y a algunos cazarecompensas de su tribu, para que unos viajaran con el y otro se quedaran al cuidado de la ciudad ya que éstos ataques se estaban saliendo de control y comenzaba a ser una especie de guerra entre Ozai y el pueblo.

Ese mismo día, por la noche, se decidió a ir tras el lugar, de entre los conocidos llevaba consigo a Ty lee y dos guerreras más, a Zuko, a Toph, a Aang y toda una tropa de compañeros a su mando.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar se aseguró de que nadie los veía y comenzaron la operación del rescate, se dividieron en 3 equpos y cada uno comenzó a realizar su función, Sokka no perdió la oportunidad y al localizar la prisión en la que se encontraban las mujeres y niños se acercó al lugar.

-Niña - llamó a una de las del lugar a travez de unas pequeñas rendijas. – no tengas miedo, hemos venido a sacarlas de aquí.

-¿encerio? – contestó la niña

-Si, pero dime … ¿Han traido a alguna chica hace días? –

-Si, bueno, si hablas de una chica de pelo corto si – contestó otra niña- pero no ha despertado.

-Perfecto, es ella …. –miró el moreno a su alrededor – vendré luego, no se preocupen en cuanto despierte dile que Sokka esta aaqui y que las sacaremos.

-Esta bien – contestó la niña .

* * *

Y así Sokka regreso a comenzar a hacer su trabajo, si algo no iba a permitir es que le arrebataran lo que más quería, no como había sucedido con su madre, esta vez tenia la capacidad para cuidar y cuidarse el mismo y para actuar con prudencia, había madurado, había crecido y las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

De pronto se escuchó una explosión, mientras los de adentro de la prisión prestaban atención a lo sucedido a fuera, otros eran atacados por adentro de la base mientras que otro grupo se encargaba de sacar a las personas del lugar, entre esos Sokka; era una emboscada mezclado de engaños y señuelos que el mismo Sokka había preparado sin sacrificar a sus ayudantes.

Acto seguido todos iban saliendo ganando ventaja en la pequeña batalla, algunas mujeres intentaban sacar a Suki del lugar pero la chica realmente no reaccionaba, al menos no del todo, dejaba su cuerpo pesado caer.

Si a Suki le preguntaran los detalles del rescate no los recordaría con facilidad, o al menos no como Sokka se las había arreglado para llegar hasta a ella, lo único que alcanzaba a oir eran los gritos y las explosiones que de haber estado ella con bien hubiese ayudado con el rescate, pero esta vez no fue asi.

-Yo me encargare de ella, gracias – Diría el chico moreno a las mujeres ,

Suki exhala un suspiro y siente que su boca se llena de sangre que cae por sus costados. Y, en el último instante, cuando cree que morirá abandonada allí, escucha a su costado pisadas y alguien se arrodilla junto a ella.

Observa con euforia los ojos azules de Sokka, cristalizados en lagrimas, y en su boca, se forma un línea tensa que simula una sonrisa.

-ya llegué- le exclama al joven, quien rápidamente cargó en brazos a Suki y la llevó hacia afuera de allí.

* * *

Llovía, algo poco común en otoño. El clima árido, seco y friolento dio cabida a la humedad de la llovizna suave que se intensificaba, lentamente, mientras la humedad se colaba por las paredes.

Pronto dejaron atrás aquel lugar, como era de esperarse todo había sido un éxito, Toph junto con Aang y Zuko habían escoltado a las mujeres hasta ubicarlas en un barco que las llevaría a su pueblo, Sokka por su parte llevaba a Suki rápidamente por el camino cubriéndola con una manta para que la lluvia no la dañase más.

Suki tembló del frío, sus dientes titiritaron y sus ojos, ahogados en lágrimas, lo miraron fijamente.

-Gracias- dijo en un hilillo de voz que escapó de su garganta. Sus cabello marrones rojizos, húmedos, se pegaron a su frente.

Sokka la observó lisamente.- te pondrás bien – se detuvo en seco, no quedaba mucho para llegar al pueblo

-¿tu crees? – gimió de angustia, en esos momentos se sentía débil, desprotegida, los golpes que le habían dado para que hablara y diera información sobre los pregaminos habían sido muchos y de no haber sido una guerrera, tal vez no hubiera aguantado.

- Ya veras que si- se hecho a correr nuevamente.

Y aun así, en medio de aquél dolor insufrible, sonríe rotamente Suki.

Llegan a la ciudad. Rápidamente la lleva a su cuarto, la acuesta con delicadeza sobre las sabanas mientras que ella le susurra que lo ama, con la voz quebrada y de su boca escapa un chorro de sangre. Sokka asiente con la cabeza, responde que él también lo hace y, finalmente pasa su dedo por la frente ensangrentada de Suki y baja la cabeza para besarla. Sokka a pesar de la situación y de que gruesos lagrimones caen por su mejilla, no desespera.

—Lo siento. — Susurra. Su mirada ojiazul grisácea se desvía, mirando al techo por un segundo, observa a Sokka por última vez, que ahora furnce el ceño y maldice por lo bajo con amargura, clamando por que llegaran pronto los médicos.

Pero Suki sabe que ya no puede mantener sus párpados abiertos…

* * *

cada vez mas bueno D: ...


	12. Acepto

sigamos sigamos...

* * *

Suki sonríe, ensanchando sus labios rosados en una bonita sonrisa que, lejos de ser juguetona o producto de alguna broma, va totalmente dirigida a Sokka, que la mira sin aprecio, pero con el deseo latiendo en sus ojos.

El deseo de besarla, claro.

Sokka no está totalmente seguro de cuál de todos sus impulsos es el que lo lleva a tomarla del rostro, ahuecando sus callosas y fuertes manos en las mejillas de Suki. Ella se ve sorprendida, abre la boca despacio para replicar sin salir de su asombro pero de su garganta no sale ninguna palabra, más que una fina exclamación de sorpresa.

Finalmente inclina la cabeza y la toma de un beso profundo, húmedo y placentero.

Por que como ha pasado antes, después de un día angustioso de espera, Suki había despertado.

Después de toda esa angustiosa espera, su Suki se encontraba fuera de peligro, se incorporó a un lado de ella y la abrazo con delicadeza pero con una calidez que le expresaba que estaba feliz de que la vida le había dado la oportunidad de ser Feliz –al fin- y así lo era.

-Tranquilo, dijiste que estaría bien no? – le aclararía Suki quien acariciaba la mejilla del moreno.

-lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo – le sonreiría a la chica.

* * *

Había pasado tiempo, los problemas entre las ciudades se habían arreglado, Zuko regreso a su país junto con su novia Mei, Haru terminó viviendo en el templo y al parecer tenía una especie de romance con Ty Lee, Sokka continuó con su trabajo y Suki comenzó a sentar cabeza comenzando con sus entrenamientos para ser sacerdotiza

Cierto día se encontraba en sus prácticas, claro estaba que no poseía la vestimenta adecuada pues traía consigo un vestido pero eso no le importó a la chica.

-¿Al final te rendiste? – aclaró el moreno burlándose, quien ya tenía horas observando los rituales extraños que la chica hacía.

-¿Sokka? – giró su cabeza, deja de espiarme – le reprendió la castaña quien comenzó a caminar por el templo - pues, ya me haré cargo de mis responsabilidades y sentare cabeza , ¿ya es hora no lo crees?

-Si ya es hora, llevo mucho esperándote… - le diría en tono broma y burla a lo que la chica le daría un codazo.

-Muy gracioso - reiría divertida y continuaría caminando.

De pronto Suki se pararía en seco- Un momento... esperándome para que? - preguntaría extrañada

-Para esto…

-¿Ah? – miraría extrañado al chico quien en un aparente truco de magia sacaría un anillo de la oreja de la chica.

-¿ Suki quieres casarte conmigo? – diría con la voz seria, tranquila pero calida encontrándose con los ojos azules del moreno.

Un brillo en los ojos de la chica se tornarían, estaba emocionada, ilusionada y sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora..

-claro que si – dijo eufórica a lo que el chico colocó en el dedo de la chica aquel anillo.

Se miraron por unos segundos que tal como en las novelas, les dieron una sensación de parecer eternos. Se besaron con pasión en aquel lugar, tomándose de los rostros y dejando fluir toda necesidad encerrada.

Pensaron que quizá aquel beso fue más de lo que esperaban. Sintieron en su pecho renacer el sentimiento de esperanza y abrazándose impulsivamente olvidaron momentáneamente la causa de aquel encuentro.

Así , con esta grata noticia comenzaba el cálido verano a las puertas de sus vidas...

* * *

¿reviews?

jajaja por lo menos al final :D


	13. A Un mes

-¿aún sigues molesto? – Preguntaría Suki, Volvió a apretar la mano de Sokka que ahora descasaba quien la dirigió hacia el vientre de Suki y el bebe dio una patada.

Una sonrisa emanó el moreno al igual que Suki y la chica supó que su enojo había pasado.

Los malos entendidos que se provocaban últimamente eran porque Sokka no quería que Suki cointinuara con los entrenamientos de las guerreras.-

-Entiende, tu y ese bebe son lo que más amo en esta vida –dijo poniéndose de pie dándole un beso a su ahora esposa Suki- sólo quiero cuidarlos.

-Lo se Sokka y lo haces bien, pero estoy embarazada no enferma amor – dijo en un tono cálido en su voz.

-Mmmm…

-¿mmmm..? ¿que fue eso? – miró a Sokka unos momentos quien le brindó una mirada de suplica para que cambiara de opinión a lo que Suki solo rió.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el chico extrañado.

-Hace rato te iba a decir que dejaré los entrenamientos pero te enojaste y no me dejaste hablar.

-Lo siento – dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios casi eufórico porque había logrado su cometido.

- al menos disimula tu felicidad – le reclamaría Suki quien ahora se cruzaba de brazos mientras que el chico moreno la abrazaba dándole un beso en su mejilla. – solo mientras nace nuestro hijo ¿si?

Esta bien amorcito – diría el chico en un tono muy contento – sabes bien que Te amo

-Y yo a ti Sokka – dijo mientras le daba un beso a su esposo. -por cierto, ¿Cuál nombre le pondremos al niño? estamos a un mes .

-Pues … había estado pensando algunos le pondremos Instante…

-¿instante?, ja.. ja y ¿porque? - lo dijo en tono de sarcasmo muy notorio en Suki

- Porque en _un instante, te encontré_ . A tí al amor de mi vida.

Suki suavizó su mirada , sonrio dando un gran suspiro .

- Tienes razon, solo un instante Sokka, quien lo diría ... pero ya hablando encerio, un nombre que no sea nada gracioso -

- Esta bien -

Y así se pasaron, el resto de la tarde pensando en el nombre que le pondrían a su bebé quien en un mes estaría pronto a nacer.

* * *

¿Reviews?

Jaja pues el fanfic llegó a su fin, decidí cerrarlo de una vez por todas ..

La sufrí un poco para terminarlo, Sokka y Suki me recuerdan a un amor que tuve, uno de esos que te tocan el alma…

creo que ese Sokka ya no se acuerda de ello,

bueno supongo que en parte porque tuve la culpa..

aun asi creo q aun lo kiero...

bueno haber que sucede

.

Cuidense!

Nos leemos pronto.

_Hina Sora_


End file.
